


Damsel In Purple

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, I need an exorcism, Lesbians, THE FUCK I DID HERE???????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: Whatever it was about the dress, always made her lose focus at some point, during the mystery resolves.





	1. Her Hypnotic Purple Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by lots of Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated watching and many nights Googling Daphne & Velma pictures.
> 
> >#Also: Is unbetaed and written very late in the night, so all errors are on myself.

She gets hypnotized, boy she does. Everytime she looks at that pretty, purple dress. It is something she cannot manage to stop, the more she tries... the less she succeeds. Maybe is how it hugs her perfect, narrowed waist & accentuate her hips or the way it ends high on the thighs. Whatever it was about the dress, always made her lose focus at some point of the mystery resolves.

Shaking up her mind, sighing as pushes her glasses up, Velma continued to walk back to the Mystery Machine. And there... she... was, covered by that glorious purple dress... Daphne Blake, the most beautiful girl, the most desired by boys at Coolsville & now at Crystal Cove. The girl who only breathes for Fred Jones. Frederick Jones, the guy who prefer traps more than Daphne. Velma's best friend, yeah, just that... for all the others, but Velma was lying to herself with that "besties" thing. She'd dreamt about her, of touching perfect, porcelain skin, those silky red curls, but hey no one can know, all of those thoughts are just for Velma's geeky subconscious to carry around.

Anyways, the gang was inside the Mystery Machine. Of course Shaggy & Scooby go in the back, they need the extra space for their food & video games storage. In the long front seat, driving was Fred, Daphne kind of sandwiched between Fred & Velma.

For some reason, pretty, princess Blake was a bit uncomfortable on the seat, twisting & turning on it, often bumping with both Fred & Velma. In her last accommodation twist, she bumped so hard against Velma, knocking her glasses off, them falling under Daphne's legs. Velma, as expected got panicked as she was literally blind, but she heard Daphne say the glasses fell on the floor, so she leaned in to pick them up, quickly putting them on before getting up & back to her place on the seat. She swore she'd die right there, she had leaned between the legs of the purple dressed beauty, who spread them to allow Velma comfortably pick up the glasses. Velma held her breath, accommodating fast on her side on the seat. Daphne looked sweetly at Velma & smiled, the small geek blushed brightly.

"I'm sorry Velm." said the redhead.

"Is okay, Daph." answered Velma, pushing her glasses up once again.

They remained silent & Daphne quiet... Well, no, actually Shaggy & Scooby had their long talks about food & restaurants. Luckily enough, Fred will soon be leaving each one at their respective homes. As usual the first ones were Shaggy & Scooby. Then he left Velma at the Dinkley residence. After... maybe Fred left Daphne at the Blake Mansion, right there at the door, like the gentleman he is or maybe he took her home with him to spend the night, Velma always wondered that. 


	2. My Favorite Color Is Purple & It Looks Beautiful On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are best friends, right Daph?" asked Velma, eyes settled on her own lap, once she moved to a sitting position on the bed.
> 
> "Yes, we are Velma. Why you ask?" responds to the small geek, kneeling behind her. "Something wrong, girlfriend?"

So Velma's boggled mind, made her find some strong energy to go out and walk in direction to the Blake Mansion, all the way to the other side of Crystal Cove. Her normal composed self wouldn't allow her to do such thing, but it was something she couldn't explain, not even with all of her scientific knowledge. Why to her? Why Daphne Blake of all people in her life? That was something she needed to figure.

Long minutes later, there she was, at the door of The Blake's Mansion, deciding to knock or not. Suddenly, after she grew up her big girl ovaries, she began knocking hard on that door. Delilah opened, Velma almost hit her boob, if she hadn't hold her hand. Velma, awkwardly apologized, Delilah glared at her.

"Daphne, one of your mystery solving friends is here." Delilah yelled to her youngest sister.

Daphne, came down from her bedroom, as she go down the stairs, she looked even prettier with the almost all see through lavander sleepwear & her bouncing red curls. Velma licked her lips unconsciously as she watched Daphne come closer. The Blake's youngest daughter took Velma by the hand, pulling her inside of the mansion.

"Velma! It's freezing cold outside, what are you doing out so late?" the redhead said so worried, embracing Velma on a warming hug. Velma's brain paralized her limbs at Daphne's action.

The small geek was speechless, trying to register why that simple hand grab made her feel a comfortable warmth in her lower belly. Why did the bundle of nerves between her legs slightly tingled? The boys have grabbed her hand the same way & she's never felt that way. Was she under some hex made by one of the people they have uncovered? Why Daphne makes her have those reactions? They are best friends & Daphne only lives for pretty traps boy, Frederick Jones & nobody else. There was no chance for the Dinkley with such a princess as is Daphne Blake.

"I- I needed-" Velma tried to explain why she was at Daphne's home, but was cut off as purple enthusiast took her hand once again dragging her to the bedroom upstairs. Al the way up, Daphne had insisted for Velma to stay & change to comfier clothes. Velma knew it was a really bad idea. For Daphne it wasn't, she had no shame, changing clothes in front of another woman, Velma has seen her change in front of her hundreds of times, when she has to pose as damsel in distress. Those moments for Velma were always torturous, as she so wishes to touch that perfect porcelain skin, her hands to roam those neat curves & her lips to be on Daphne's... but well, no. Anyways, on their way upstairs, Daphne was encouraging Velma to change into the latest fashion pajamas, the small geek obliged, but before she told the tall redhead to look in another direction. Once dressed, she felt like asphyxiating, did that girl use tight clothes. But the look of awe on Blake's face made Velma forget about the pajamas being too tight. And to be honest, Velma had a really nice & curvy body, who'd believe that is hidden under that huge orange turtleneck shirt & skirt? Daphne was really amazed.

"Wow Velm, you look so pretty!" said the fashionista, not daring to take her eyes away from the small geek.

"Why, thank you Daph! But jinkies! these are a bit too tight." responded Velma, smiling shyly.

"Don't be silly, you look fabulous! You can keep it for yourself." replied Daphne literally in love with how pretty Velma looked wearing her pajamas.

After an awkward minute, Velma broke the silence, "So... do I need any plane to get to one of the guest rooms or are you guiding me?"

"What? Oh no, no, you are staying here with me, let's say we'll have a sleepover." Daphne smiled at Velma. Oh boy, Velma knew what the word "sleepover" meant, well... in Daphne's case. It was long hours of ridiculous tv musicals & inhaling nail laquer, apart from all the dumb fashion magazine reading. Velma knew it, staying was a bad idea. "Want to eat fruits?"

"Oh dear." Velma couldn't help, but to put an annoyed face & accept her immediate fate, hoping she'd fall asleep soon, but really not wanting to fall asleep soon at the same time, she had a desire, a wanting, an uncontrollable need. "And no thanks, not hungry."

Daphne only hummed & made even more space for Velma to get on the already huge bed. But then ordered the maid to bring grapes. Of course she is a purple enthusiast, her food gotta be purple sometimes. Velma laughed to herself. Oh Daphne, Daphne. Again that slight tingle between her legs, Velma wanted to change back into her clothes & run away, but her body begged her to stay. She knew she had no energy & adrenaline enough to walk back & wouldn't let any of the Blakes or their maids take her home this late in the night.

"Velm?" Daphne had been talking, but Velma hadn't listened at all. "Velma Dinkley!"

"Yes???" she responded, jumping slightly.

"You still have not told me why are you here."

"Did you ever ask?" she needed a book, anything to take her mind from thinking about that tingling sensation between her legs.

"I may have. But just in case, what are you doing here anyways?" the redhead asked as she brushed her curls.

"We are best friends, right Daph?" asked Velma, eyes settled on her lap, once she moved to a sitting position on the bed's edge.

"Yes, we are Velma. Why you ask?" responds to the small geek, kneeling behind her. "Something wrong girlfriend?"

That word, "girlfriend". That was incorrect, she had no right to say that. Velma knew Daphne meant it as just friends, nothing else & that hurt her heart. So she turned around.

"Are you with Fred?" Velma blurted before she could stop. She saw as Daphne tensed.

"Fred & me? No! We have nothing." 

Of course, Daphne's mind was fogged with someone else, actually a small girl with glasses, who also wears a really short skirt, for being a conservative person, but no one knows about that. All Coolsville & Crystal Cove still thinks she's drooling about the Jones' heir.

Velma was on direct mode, well, more drect than usual, so she leaned in & kissed Daphne all desperate, causing the redhead to pull out of reach.

"Velma!"

"That's it, I need to go, where are my clothes?" Velma said in a rush, getting up from the bed, dying of nerves, rearranging her glasses for the tenth time in a row.

"Hey, is okay, calm down. I was just- not expecting it, never thought-" Daphne said as she held Velma's wrist, pulling her back to bed, kissing her softly.

"You sure?" 

"Yes." the redhead mumbled, Velma's hands trembling, placing them on that narrowed waist of Daphne. "Calm down, we should enjoy this, the boys aren't here, my parents are traveling & my sisters won't come unless I am crying. So..." she kissed Velma's neck, feeling all amused at how fast the small geek's skin goosebumped.

"I'm sorry." Velma apologized, all adorable & her freckled cheeks all blushed. Those freckles with which Daphne was so infatuated, because they made Velma look so innocent, so pretty.

"Don't worry, just remember, enjoy." with that, Daphne being the more experienced here, grabbed Velma's hands & pushed her back onto the bed, Daphne topping her, taking her time to kiss & explore the short haired girl's mouth. "See?"

Velma just nodded, savouring Daphne's lips & moaning into kisses, her fingers entwining with Daphne's, gripping hard. Boy how much she was liking this, has been way better than she has imagined. 

The taller girl had freed her fingers from Velma's grip, just to start pushing up at the practically sports bra Dinkley was wearing as top item of the pajamas. Velma quickly let go of Daphne's other hand, so she could strip her off better. They both breathed kind of fast, Daphne lost no time to discard Velma's pajamas top, exposing pefect medium sized breasts to her eyes & such perfect waist. Really Velma has a beautiful body, she should show it off more often.

Daphne's hands covered the short haired's boobs, making Velma elicit a sexy moan & then more as the purple enthusiast squeezed them. The inside of Daphne's hand often rubbed against Velma's nipples, making her moan in a higher pitch everytime it happened. That tingling between Velma's legs becoming much more stronger than the first two times. But Daphne wanted this to last, she knew this was Velma's first time with a girl & what an honor that it's herself the first girl & that they have a mutual atraction, so she removed her hands from Dinkley's boobs, placing them lower on her waist, smiling as she roamed her lips all over the small geek's chest, slowly over her neck, kissing the corner of Velma's jaw, then back again to the neck, feeling the vibrations of Velma's moans & capturing her lips on wet kisses. Needless to say, Velma was more than delighted.

Velma on the other hand, roamed her hands all over Daphne, under her see through sleepwear. Feeling, finally feeling the porcelain skin of the woman on top of her. Then she ran her fingers through the silky curls as Daphne took her time devouring her lips. This was like a new dimension for her, a dimension she was already planning to visit soon. She felt the tight abdomen of the redhead, those perky boobs, how firm they were, she even had the chance to imagine Daphne wearing a sheer shirt during winter & her hardened little nipples poking against the fabric, what a nice image that'd be. She couldn't believe the moment she was in, with her damsel in purple, in her room, with her on top, kissing, touching her.

The redhead, stopped all actions, Velma widened her eyes in fright that all was over, that maybe Daphne had humiliated her. But she was wrong, Daphne moved to be able to take Velma's pajamas short-shorts off, grinning at how wet Velma's panthies were.

"I imagined this moment a lot." said one hot & bothered Daphne.

"This doesn't compare to what I've imagined, this is so much more!" Velma responded, slightly flushed.

Daphne moved back onto Velma, straddling her, undulating on the small geek's crotch. Velma releasing a lot of little moans & getting even wetter between her legs. Daphne leaned in, kissing the adorable girl underneath her, slowly, but passionately, then kissing her shoulders, arms, up to her chest. But the moment she licked between Velma's breasts, she felt how the short haired almost loses all control. 

"Relax, honey, I don't want you to experience an orgasm just yet." the redhead said in a calm tone, but meaning each word.Velma worked on her breathing, trying to calm down, but Daphne moving to lick her nipples, was really hot & making hard to concentrate on anything else. The flicks of her soft tongue over her erect nipples, the occasional sucklings, the direct licks on the tips, they all made Velma wanted to melt right there, underneath her purple enthusiast.

Long, torturous & agonizing minutes later, Daphne let go of Velma's nipples, beginning to kiss & lick Velma's torso, fingers tracing the paths her mouth had left all over, slightly tickling the small geek's tummy, both giggling. Then Daphne spread Velma's legs carefully, kneeling between them, teasing her thighs with featherlight touches of her fingers for a couple of seconds, looking at Velma, the girl in a blissful state. And Daphne's lil' naughty side had to make an appearance, she pressed her fingers against Velma's hot, clothed & super drenched center, Velma literally sat at the feel of the new sensation.

"JINKIES!!!" Velma panted quickly, like she just ran a marathon. Daphne bit her lip, she knew Velma would come fast. So she planted light kisses over Velma's center, making the other girl jump every now & then. She dared to lick too, finding a small bump with her tongue, the bundle of nerves, she licked over it over & over again. Velma crying out, closing eyes. Then Daphne took Velma's panthies off, oh how wet this girl was, totally an exquisite view. She didn't think twice, dipping her face between Dinkley's legs, the slightly thick thighs of the small geek on either side, Daphne's hands rubbing them up & down, Velma's hips pushing up as Daphne ate her up deliciously. Velma could feel her insides tighten, Daphne's tongue being the cause, the redhead, pushed a finger inside Velma, the small geek crying out in pleasure, her orgasm about to hit like an eletroshock. Velma swore she was at paradise. The taller girl pushed another finger, her mouth working Velma's center so good, it only took a few seconds to have the short haired coming, her back arched from the bed, her eyes shut tight, moaning so loud & grabbing the bed sheets. Daphne carefully stilled her movements, pulling away from Velma's center, letting her relax, before dipping down again to recollect the remainings of fluids with her tongue. The fashionista made sure to shower Velma's body with kisses all the way up to her lips before laying beside her.

"That was-" a finger on Velma's lips.

"Shhhhhh, don't talk, my parents have arrived, quickly, put on the pajamas!" Daphne whispered.

"My underwear is soaked, princess..." Velma, whispered back, putting on the sport bra she had as pajamas top.

"Put the pants on with nothing beneath & get on bed." Velma did as told, quickly slipping inside the purple comforfer, her back facing Daphne. But she felt the warmth of Daphne so close to her & let out a gasp.

The parents opened the door to check on her daughter & the friend, they were blissfully sleeping, snoring even. Such a cute look. Daphne's parents looked at each other smiled & closed the door. Little did the know, was that Daphne was spooning & cupping Velma, underneath that purple sea of cotton & threads…

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading, I appreciate you taking time to give eyes to this work.


End file.
